Detestability
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: "Hello?" I said. I checked the clock. Hm, I thought, almost eleven. Who could it be? "I still hate you Shirogane," the person said as they hung up. I don't own TMM!


Me: Hello people, I am here! I am new! I am special! I like to write! I bought a lightbulb! loal the start of randomness! Ok here with me today I have my good friend David here to do the disclaimer!

David: Huh? What? Oh. Um, okay. Uh... Let's see here... MewMewKiki does not own Tokyo Mew Mew! Will that work?

Me: Uh... ~sweatdrops~ It's... okay... Ya-voice breaks-aaay... Good for David heres a cookie! Now on to the story!

"Ichigo's slacking off on her work... That baka!" I mumbled. For some reason, Even when she was slacking off, I couldn't help but stare. "Strawberry, come here," I said, my head stilll in one of my hands. "Huh? What? One second, miss!" She said cheerily. Then she whipped her head around and glared as she swayed over. "What...is...wrong...Shirogane-san?" I could tell she was trying to act polite through clenched teeth. I lifted my head and turned around. "Follow." I said bluntly as I walked into the kitchen. "Why?" She followed obediently, eager to find out what was going on. "You want a break?" I asked, still not looking her in the eyes. "What? Yes! Yes a thousand times! Yes!" She cheered. Then her face fell. "Wait... I probably won't get one, will I?" She said, on the brink of tears. Finally, I glanced down. "No...Wait, why are you this upset?" I put my hand on the small of her back. "Ryou, you don't care. you never care. You detest me. For the same reason, I detest you. You don't even... care... that Masaya broke up with me! You're enjoying this!" Her head spun upwards to face me and I could finally see tears were streaming down her face. I was shocked. "Why... You never said.. Why would he break up with you?" I asked. "Why should you care! i'm not even a person to you, you just treat me like I'm your slave! I might as well be a robot like Masha!" She cried. "That's..." I started. "Come on, you know it's true! It all started that one day you walked me home! The only reason you care if I live or die is because I have some stupid cat inside that I don't even want! I wish I had never met you!" And with that, she got so excited that she turned into a cat and shot out of the cafe. "Ichigo, wait!" i chased after her. "Aw, shoot, it's raining, she's gonna die..." I mumbled, still running at full speed. "Ichigo, COME BACK HERE! PLEASE!" I shouted. It was no use. "Excuse me, have you seen my kitten? Yes. Yes, she does have a red bell. What? That way? Thank you so much..." I asked many people and found Ichigo had made a turn half a mile ahead. Aw, great, I thought. I started running that way when I heard a hiss. "Ichigo?" I turned into Alto and turned the corner. "ICHIGO!" I called. I heard a quick "NYAA!" and headed straight for it. I gasped. Too far. He had taken it too far. I knew it was him so I turned back into Ryou. "You moron. Let go of Ichigo." I pointed straight at him. "You have no right to hold a girl so much better than you. Just thinking that you could get away with that makes you my enemy. Even after you broke her heart. Twice. Masaya Aoyama." I said. "I'm not letting go, that would defeat the purpose. He said. "What purpose is that, exactly?" I was getting angry. "To capture Ichigo obviously. That's all you know." That got me fired up. "What kind of sick person are you?" No response. "Drop Ichigo." This silence was getting annoying. "I said, DROP ICHIGO!" I threw a punch and he fell back. I grabbed Ichigo and ran. "Ichigo, it's okay, he won't be coming back for a long while. Oh yes, you need to be transformed. But you detest me, don't you. I'll get someone." I said at the cafe. "Nyaa~" Ichigo rubbed her head against my ankle and started to walk home. "Ichigo, it's still raining, and you're still a cat!" I called after her. She spun her cat head around and glared. "Ichigo. I need to know... What did I do wrong?" I said dropping to my knees, transforming into Alto so I could understand what she was saying. "Let me go home by myself, Shirogane." She said coldly. "How are you going to go home a cat?" She stopped in her tracks. "I won't let you kiss me, Shirogane." She avoied my eyes. "I'm not Shirogane, I'm Alto." I smirked. "Now hurry, I have to transform back soon, and I'm sure you don't want to kiss Shirogane." She didn't respond but she kind of nodded so I kissed her. We both transformed because it was almost tn minutes. Neither of us said a word as we walked our seperate ways. Later that night I sat in my bed thinking. All of a sudden, I heard the chorus of "Strawberry Kisses" by Nikki Webster. I picked my phone up. "Hello?" I said. I checked the clock. Hm, I thought, almost eleven. Who could it be? "I still hte you Shirogane," the person said as they hung up. Oh yes, Ichigo had set me up with a special ringtone for her. She hasn't called in so long I forgot it. It's weird but... It is her favorite song, I thought aimlessly. "Knock knock," a voice said from the outside of my door. "Come in Keiichiro." I sighed. "What's wrong Ryou?" He looked concerned. "Eh, it's Ichigo. She hates me. Tell me, Keiichiro, why am I so detestable?" Keiichiro gasped. "Ryou...You're really not..." He said bewildered. "keiichiro, please fix it...You know how I hate to give you hard work...but even though I'm a genius, I'm stupid." He smiled. "Of course. It's not hard. For me." He said. I felt a ter fall from my eye and I shot upward. And with that, Keiichiro went to fix things. Again. I was so greatful that I had someone like him.

Me: Hi. Some of you might recognize this from fiction esque, by mewmewkiki. FYI- I'm not stealing, i had that account before this one and i really like the story. so deal.


End file.
